


Flocons solitaires (fanart)

by capricorne11



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricorne11/pseuds/capricorne11
Summary: A fanart of Brienne in the fanfic "Flocons solitaires" from Almayen ❄Un fanart de Brienne pour la fanfiction "Flocons solitaires" d'Almayen ❄
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Flocons solitaires (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flocons solitaires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879315) by [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen). 



> I really like this fanfic. I drew this particular moment multiple times since I read it months ago.
> 
> After all this times I still love it 🥰


End file.
